Welcome to my life
by fallingiseasier
Summary: Gazelle has to face up to father and tell him she no longer wishes to be under his control!


**AN: I dont own anything Harry Potter...I only own Gazelle =] thnks and enjoy!! song by simple plan! **

_**

* * *

**_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Gazelle sat on the comfy seat of the Hogwarts express looking outside. Everything was moving so fast that she felt her life has been this way-way too long. She grew up with a pureblood family and typically there were rules on how to be the best of the best. It was probably the reason why she enjoyed going to Hogwarts even though she had to keep up an act their too. She enjoyed listening and dancing to muggle music, she's friendly with everyone doesn't matter who and where they came from however her father didn't so whenever she went back home she turned into the puppet her father trained her to be. If it were for befriending Blaise and Draco the first time they met she would gone bananas. She sighed heavily. Turning away from the window, her dull brown eyes stared at her best friends who were bored out of their mind like she was.

"Ready for a boring summer of how to be pureblood pansy," She said mockingly, her lips curved into a smirk. Both boys cracked a grin. She grabbed her black mid length hair and put it up into a ponytail; a style her mother hated.

"Elle…don't start. You have another year then you can leave," Draco warned her. He knew if Blaise or him didn't remind her this she would crack and start hell. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Easy for you to say… This summer I get a fiancé," She hissed angrily. The boys felt sorry for her, they knew once a pureblood witch turned 16 they were introduced to their future husband. They knew Gazelle was a free spirit. Very outgoing, willing to try new things. One of the reasons why Draco liked her more than a friend, it has been like that since their 3rd year. Gazelle looked at Draco longer than she should, her mind wishing that if she did have an arranged marriage she wouldn't mind it would be with Draco. She grew a liking for him since 4th year. Funny how things change.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Blaise walked off with his mother leaving Draco and Gazelle to walk side by side looking for their parents. They both saw families greet their child with excitement and love that it broke the two Slytherins hearts. Why'd you think they acted nasty and cold, it was to make their parents proud…to get that one once of love.

"So Draco any word if your coming over tonight," Gazelle asked sweetly hoping that he would say yes.

"Nope. Parents said nothing in their letter," He replied disappointed. They both stopped in front of the platform of 9 and ¾.

"How much you want to bet our parents are behind this," Draco offered his hand out to shake. Gazelle took his hand and shook it. They both went through the brick wall and sure enough their parents were waiting. Draco winked her way and she just shook her head.

"Gazelle darling you grew out beautifully," Narcissa said kindly. Gazelle smiled and walked to stand by her father, like a good daughter should.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

They had been standing in the same spot for over half an hour. Draco was making faces and Gazelle was trying to hold in her laughter. Her father was talking now on how she was ready to be a wife and her grades are excellent but she knew her place. Seriously, she wanted to scream 'WRONGO!' She wanted to be a teacher in the muggle world, like a dance teacher. She loved to be loud and crazy, that she wants to be a girlfriend for a long time before marrying. Yet nothing came out of her mouth. She wished her life was different; maybe a life like Hermione would have suited her. Her mind stop working when she heard her father announced who she was going to get married to. 'Tyler Limes'

"Tyler Limes….Father," Gazelle caught him off rudely. He turned to her with a cold stare.

"I know you're tired young lady so I won't comment on your rudeness. But yes Tyler, is there a problem," he stated harshly. Draco gulped and went to grab Gazelle but she backed away.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

"Yes a huge problem! Tyler is a fucking arsehole, who sleeps with anything that has boobs. Like hell I'll marry him," She cursed and hissed. Narcissa and Lucius gasped, Draco groaned and Gazelle mother widened her eyes. Her father was seething with anger.

"What did you say young lady?" He started giving her a chance to apologize.

"I don't care if you take away everything I ever come to love, school, dreaming of becoming something other than a house wife but I will not marry someone that is beneath me. I will not let you control that," She says standing up to him finally.

"I will not tolerate this from you. Now apologize and stay quiet you fifthly little blood traitor," He warned her. She shook her head. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself. Everything changed about her. She was wearing her muggle clothing with her hair which had red streaks in them.

"This is who I am. I love muggle everything, I love to dance, I'm sort of friends with everyone including muggleborns and I will no longer be under your control," She finally let out her big secret. Her father was beyond pissed since he slapped her across the cheek.

"Get out of here and never come back," He roared. She blinked and looked around her. Her mother didn't seem like she wanted to stop his decision. She stared at Draco hoping he will do something but he just stood their shocked.

"Fine," and Gazelle left with nothing to her name. She had her wand and herself.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

"So much for waiting one more year," His voice said behind her. She smiled and turned around slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

"Starting a new life," he grabbed her hand. "and I think I won the bet,"

"I think you did," she whispered bringing her lips to his. Her life might have been hell even through hell there is a shed of light –and hers was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
